


Blood Will Out

by jadestrick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gore, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadestrick/pseuds/jadestrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco takes takes his defense of Hermione too far.</p><p>Written March 18, 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Will Out

**Author's Note:**

> Author: [jadestrick](http://jadestrick.livejournal.com/)  
> Title: Blood Will Out  
> Rating: MA  
> Warnings: In my mind, this takes place after the Great Battle and Hogwarts is empty. Obvious death and some gore and a really cold frame of mind.  
> Notes: March 2011 over at [DMHGChallenge](http://dmhgchallenge.livejournal.com/) and the prompt was "murder." (Whee! :P) Be sure to go read the [other entries]() as well. pagan_toon76's "Certainty" won first place (excellent as that was my first choice) and it's mind-blowing. (Entry 21 in the link.)

No expression altered Draco's face as Blaise screamed and writhed in pain. Squatting beside the bleeding body, he stared into Blaise's pleading eyes. He whispered the dark words and the boy became still. Standing, he surveyed his carnage of Slytherin boys and girls. Leaving the Great Hall, he cast a last spell over his shoulder toward Pansy, who finally stopped whimpering.

In the emptiness of the Entrance Hall, Hermione stood and looked at him. He did not proudly lift his jaw but rather whispered the last words he would ever say to her.

"No one will ever bother you again."


End file.
